


Images

by R3ad3r1



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ad3r1/pseuds/R3ad3r1
Summary: This is collection of one-shots.Each chapter is a different one shot.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Scott was scrolling through his phone laying on the couch, his head was resting on the armrest, fully exposing his neck. Mitch was in the kitchen to get something to drink when, with the corner of his eyes, he saw the outline of his gorgeous boyfriend. A stream of dirty thoughts cross Mitch's mind, he inhaled sharply, letting the glass on the counter, and he stepped towards Scott with a smirk on his face

"Scotty boy" Mitch said wrapping his fingers around Scott's neck "you look like a catch and a half..."

"Mitch..." replied Scott looking up at the brunette

"Yeah, baby?"

"Y-you know what you are doing?"

"Almost choking you?" Scott nodded "I know babe, and I know that it turns you on... that's why"

"You know what, Scotty? I guess it's time to have a bit of fun" Mitch said in Scott's ear biting softly his earlobe without removing his hand from Scott's neck "Bedroom, babe" Mitch ordered applying a bit of pressure on Scott's neck.

"U-hu someone is impatient..." commented the blonde getting onto his feet "I'm impatient too, of getting myself into your little pretty ass" stated Scott grabbing Mitch's ass

Mitch gave him a steely stare slapping away his hand

"Scott, maybe you didn't grasp the concept... we are going to have fun but you are not gonna get my ass tonight..."

The autoritative tone startled Scott "You mean... that you... so I am gonna..."

"Exactly I'm going to take you tonight, just for a change babe. You ok with this, right?"

Scott nodded furiously, it has been a while since the last time he bottomed but when Mitch was in his dominant mood it was better not to disappoint him. Mitch was hot and sexy as fuck when he was in that mood and Scott was really keen to let him topping that night. The only thing Scott was thinking was that it really has been a while... he was a little scared

Mitch read the bit of fear in his eyes and cupped his boyfriend's face with his hand "I'll go easy at the beginning, I promise." he kissed him softly "I know..."

Scott relaxed under Mitch's touch and followed him into the bedroom. Mitch wasn't having any patience, he pushed almost roughly Scott on the bed, crawling over him to connect their mouths in a hungry kiss. Mitch's kiss was demanding, passionate and the brunette took control from the very beginning. Scott could only surrendered to his boyfriend.

"Mitchie..." he panted "What's gotten into you tonight?"

"I just need to feel you" he grabbed Scott's shirt and pulled it over his head "Fuck you are so toned and muscular... you turn me on..." Mitch pinched Scott's nipple eliciting a moan from the blonde "Down and stay still babe" Mitch asked pressing both his palm on Scott's chest.

Mitch straddled Scott at his hips then he began to nipping and kissing Scott's collarbone, more teeth than tongue, and Scott shuddered in pleasure.

"Still I said" warned Mitch siking his teeth in Scott's abdomen, just above his navel

"I-I can't"

"Should I restrain you? Or you are going to cooperate?"

"I'll try Mitchie..." Scott's voice was strained he really wanted to be in Mitch's power that night and Mitch knew that well

"Oh babe, I know you... you just have fear of ask what you want. Let me rephrase my question: do you want me to cuff you on the headrest?" Mitch let his hand slide to brush on Scott's crotch

"Yes! Fuck yes! Restrain me" the blonde pleaded

Mitch quickly retrieved the handcuffs that normally were adorned his wrists and closed them firmly around his boyfriend, Scott gasped: he was completely submitted to Mitch this time.

"Mitchie..."

"Tsk tsk tsk no talking unless I ask you to talk, exception for the safeword that is flag tonight" reprimand the brunette

Scott nodded, eyes locked on Mitch who was stepping back to the nightstand to open the first drawer...of course, they needed the lube...

Mitch tossed the bottled beside Scott's hips and running his hands along his boyfriend abdomen stopping at the waistband of Scott's sweatpants. Scott whimpered wanting nothing more than Mitch's hand over his bulge.

Mitch smirked and painfully slow he slided a hand in Scott's sweatpants

"No underwear...you are a naughty girl..." he commented lazily pumping Scott's hard member the blonde moaned softly "You want more?"

"Mmmmm" was the only reply

Mitch yanked the sweatpants down Scott's legsand quickly sank his teeth in his boyfriend hip. Scott yelped "Ouchie!!!"

"Don't scream yet baby..." said Mitch flashing him a smile

Mitch settled between Scott's legs trailing a line of soft kissed from his navel to his cock without take it in his mouth. Scott was squirming in anticipation, arching his back and lifting his hips trying to direct Mitch where he most wanted but Mitch scolded him quite sternly

"I'm not going to suck you off... I'm going to use my tongue, though..."

Scott flushed red almost choking on air, if there is one thing Mitch can do better than blowjobs well... that was for sure using his toungue to prepare him.

"Spread your legs a bit more, Scotty"

The blonde obliged the request also knowing that Mitch's choice was not only for their pleasure, but even to ease the preparation...it has been a while...a long while because Scott wasn't sure if it was about five or six months since he has bottoming. The thought made a warm sensation building up in Scott's chest: Mitch was always so considerate of him when he was topping. Dominant but considerate: how did he get so lucky?

"Close your eyes, baby. You know that it's better this way"

"Mitchie, I..."

"You love me, I know..." said the brutte crawling on top of Scott to kiss him. When the blonde relaxed into the kiss Mitch pulled away leaving a series of open-mouthed kisses every onw and then on Scott's body until he reached his final destination. Mitch well knew how to tease his boyfriend being gentle and soft and then pushing his tongue past his rim making Scott trembling under his touch

"Don't hold back Scott. I want to hear you." Mitch ordered and the room was soon full of Scott worked breathing, pants and curses mixed with Mitch's name.

"MITCHIE!!" Scott cried out at one point and that was Mitch's cue to reach out for the lube and spread it on his fingers. The first finger slid in Scott with ease, and Mitch soon added a second one.

Everything was working beautifully until Mitch decided to warn Scott

"I'm gonna add another one baby"

Scott froze, clenching harshly on Mitch's fingers.

"No, no, no, no Scotty. You are going to hurt yourself. If I'm going too fast just let me know, speak up don't tense your body. You need to relax. It's just me... I don't want to hurt you, baby. Come on.. you can do this" Mitch gently coaxed Scott to relax again, to get lost into the sensation and to push away his fears: every time was the same with Scott panicking at a certain point, that's why Mitch should make him bottom more frequently.

Eventually Scott adjusted to three fingers and Mitch lubed up his neglected lenght to finally take his panting boyfriend. Mitch was tempted to penetrate him with a single harsh thrust because he was craving to be into Scott but he knew better than being so selfish so he gently push to past the tight ring of muscles restraining himself.

His eyes were fixed on Scott's face, to catch every single sign of discomfort, when the blonds bit his bottom lip Mitch stopped his movement

"Scott, listen to me, you have to breathe. Look me in the eyes and breathe"

"Oh Mitchie...it's too much..."

"It's not, just breathe"

It took a while to Scott to finally let Mitch move but they both know that it was crucial that Scott was absolutely fine with being taken. Everyone was convinced that Scott was the most controlled among them two but they don't know how much willpower, restraint and stamina Mitch was able to muster not to come undone while Scott was writhing underneath him or not to thrust into his boyfriend overwhelmed by his warmth.

Mitch was moving as a tidal wave pulling out just to come back to Scott as the ocean does with the shore, gently but restlessy. Mitch was waiting, he was waiting for Scott to ask for more and as soon as Mitch hit his soft spot he begged

"More. Give me more. Harder. Faster"

"As you will..." whispered Mitch into Scott's ear building up a quick rhythm that brought the blond quickly over the edge.

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Fuck!"

"No baby, you are not gonna come now. You need my permission" and he quickened his pace a little bit until he felt a warmth sensation pooling in his abdomen. Mitch loved when the came undone in sync, filling the room with their screams. Believe it or not they were able to harmonize even their screams while they were coming undone and Mitch found that extremely pleasant.

"Come with me Scotty. Now!"

It was harmony, love, desperation, losing ourselves into the other one. It was the beginning and the end. It was Mitch and Scott. It was them in that moment and forever. When Mitch rested his head against Scott's forehead trying to calm the blond who was shivering in the aftershock of his high he whispered "I love you Scott. I love you so much"

"I love you too Mitchie. It's just..."

"Oh I well know how it is. It is like you make me feel all the time: I don't want to be apart from you, I don't want you to pull out of me because I want us to be so close every single time. But you always tell me that we don't need the physical connection to feel each other's love... Now take a sip of your own medicine" the brunette smiled pulling out of Scott but he just laid down beside him, pressing his body on Scott's side knowing that he wasn't able to cope with a physical separation after such an intense orgasm. While he was waiting for Scott to get a grip over himself Mitch made a note to self not to wait another six months before taking Scott again: it was so amazing...


	2. Winter time

(Fluff)

MITCH POV

I stretched my arm in the bed, patting the mattress not finding my boyfriend by my side. Fuck Scott was gone, that's why I was freezing. We were fighting over the heating since we have arrived in Canada. Honestly, I get the concept that he doesn't feel the cold as me, but the temperature he set was really too low: I'm not a fucking polar bear or a penguin...

"Scotland, please! I'm gonna die, raise the temperature!" I whined shivering and curling myself in the fluffy comforter. No reply came.

"Scotland?! Scotty!!!" I forced myself to open my eyes and I quickly scanned the room. Scott's coat wasn't on the hook beside mine. Where the heck my man has gone?

I was getting mad at Scott every minute more when I heard the sound of the door being opened and I relaxed

"Scottyboy?"

"No, I'm the boogeyman"

"You're so funny" I said with an annoyed tone "I'm frozen turn on the damn heating"

"It's on"

"Well I'm still frozen and you are not here to warm me"

"Well, Queen Elsa, I have been to Starbucks to grab a warm Soy Latte for you and a Caramel Macchiato for me. If you can tolerate me I can come back to bed and warm you up"

I grunted turning my back to him, my usual way of showing him that I was still mad but I was up for some cuddles. Scott strip down to his boxer real quick and joined me under the comforter wrapping his arms around me.

"NO! Damn! NO!" I screamed "Your hands are cold, you feet are cold..."

Scott pressed my back into his chest while I was trying to free myself from his hold

"...but your body is fucking warm... awwwww" I stirred in his arms to face him "You know that I don't like you when you leave me alone in the bed"

"Yeah, but you like when I bring you the coffee. We are free until the afternoon at 2, then there is the soundcheck"

"Why you always know these things before me?" I pouted

"I've asked Esther not to call you...I was hoping to wake you up with the coffee and a kiss"

"How about the kiss?"

Scott lifted my chin with two fingers and connected our lips in a soft, gentle kiss. It wasn't sexual or hungry, it was pure, innocent, a declaration of love. I brushed the back of my hand over his cheek drowning in his blue eyes.

"Mitchie..." he said directly on my lips

"Scott" I breathed out closing my eyes again when he pressed his lips firmly against mine.

We have been idiots for years, trying to ignore our feelings, hiding behind the fear of losing our friendship and now, that we have finally taken the decision to give us a chance even a chaste kiss or saying each other's name was making us breathless.

"Your coffee wouldn't be warm anymore if we keep on being sidetracked"

"I don't mind..."

"You will just let me take the laptop and the coffee so we can stay in bed watching something"

"Sounds like a plan"

I waited for Scott to come back to me then we settled, as usual, I was nestled between his legs, he was holding me protectively, my head rested on his chest, his chin on the top of my head. It felt so right, so natural, so us: we should tell the others, we should tell the world...

"Scott, we have to talk" he froze instantly

"What did I do? Mitchie don't tell me that you have second thoughts... It has been less than a month, give us some time..."

"Babe, babe STOP! Can you have a bit of faith in me? I'm sorry: the wrong choice of words. I would like to ask you to turn off the laptop. It's a serious topic, but not bad. I promise babe. Scott: I promise."

With shaky hands he turned off the laptop and scooted a bit further to face me, I could read the fear on his face, my big baby boy, always so insecure... well, I gave him more than reasons to be speaking about us, but now everything was different.

I flashed him a smile "We have to come out"

" We are out, Mitchie... since years..." replied him puzzled

"You are panicking and you are not listening: we have to come out as a couple, like Scomiche is real, you get it? I don't wanna be closeted."

"You sure? Like saying that we are together, that we are more than friends"

"You know the exact word Scott: boyfriends. We are boyfriends" I mocked him

Scott cracked the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on his face than he pulled me into a crushing bone hug

"You gave me such a fright! You demon!" then his fingers began to dance mercilessly over my sides make me laughing, crying and begging for mercy: we were boyfriends now, but some things always remain the same.


	3. Sick

At the reharsal, Mitch noticed instantly that something wasn't good with Scott. He was scrunching his face too much, his hand was going constantly to his neck, as he was in pain.

"You ok?" Mitch asked worriedly

"Yeah yeah..." shrugged Scott with a dismissive gesture

Mitch didn't move his gaze from his boyfriend for the rest of the rehearsal, forgetting all his dance moves, occupying the wrong part of the stage just to be able to keep an eye on Scott.

"Mitchell! What's wrong with you today?" yelled Esther " You have a week before the show and you seem lost. We are done for today... see you tomorrow guys."

"Sorry Es... It's just a wrong day..."

"Ok but this should be the last Mitch. I don't wanna stress you out but..."

"You are right. I swear it's just a bad day"

Mitch almost run into the dressing room he was sharing with Scott

"Scott, the fuck? What's wrong?"

"You what's wrong! You made a mess today, Esther is so mad at... ouch..." replied Scott bringing a hand to his throat

"Babe..."

"Nothing, nothing I just need to drink a bit"

Mitch gave Scott a concerned gaze knowing that the dressing room wasn't the right place to start a fight. He let Scott drive them home, growing more worried every single minute. Once Scott pulled out in the parking lot Mitch sighed loudly: it was time to confront him. He refused to unbuckle his seatbelt, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mitchie..." whined an annoyed Scott

"Tell me what's wrong or the next days are gonna be a nightmare for you. I can make things difficult, you know that and I swear I'll do it."

"I may have a bit of sore throat," said Scott defeated

"YOU IDIOT! Since when?"

"This morning..."

"Why you didn't tell me earlier? Let's go home, we can call the doctor or at least check on you"

Scott widened his eyes in terror, reaching out to grab Mitch's upper arm "No! The doctor no"

"Don't be a wimp"

"Mitchie... please..." pleaded the blonde

"I'm so done with you!"

Mitch didn't let out a sound until they were in their house

"Hoying now you are going to rest and I'll go to check what we have in house for a sore throat"

"I don't want to go to bed..."

"How old are you, five?Should I spank you?" the stern look he gave to the blonde did the trick and Scott went quickly into their bedroom, cursing under his breath.

"I can hear you, Samantha. No cursing when you should have told me that before. It's not my fault"

Mitch went back to Scott with some pills and the thermometer "Swallow this, love."

"I'd rather swallow something different..."

"SCOTT RICHARD HOYING I swear the God!!!"

"Ok, ok, don't yell at me. I'm a sick baby"

"Yeah a sick giant baby", Mitch brushed his knuckles on Scott's cheek "How do you feel, for real?"

"A shit..."

"Why don't you try to sleep?"

"Alone?" whined Scott giving his best puppy eyes to his boyfriend

Mitch rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed with Scott "Come to your mama, baby"

Mitch began to play with his hair, gently humming a song... for once was Scott the one who fell asleep on somebody's chest. Mitch drifted into sleep just a few minutes later but he woke up soaked in sweat after half an hour: Scott was burning up.

Mitch grabbed the thermometer and carefully inserted it into Scott's ear: almost 40°C. Mitch inserted the autopilot immediately: he texted Esther to send the doctor to their apartment while he was frantically looking for an ice-pack. Obviously, they didn't have one... He decided to use the icecubes instead: Scott was blonde enough even without boiling his brain... chuckling at his own thought Mitch wrapped the ice in a washcloth and get back to his boyfriend.

As soon as the cold thing touched his head Scott tried to push away Mitch's hand

"You're annoying. I'm not dying..."

"No, you are just burning up. Scott, the doctor is coming and you are going to cooperate or I swear I'll spank you in front of him"

"You are being mean! I can recover alone, I'm a strong guy..."

"You probably need an antibiotic, babe. And your health is something I'm not keen to let you play with..."

"Mitchieeeeee I hate the doctor!" Scott hid his head under the pillow so Mitch placed the ice pack on the back of his neck: it could work even that way...

The doorbell rang and Scott gripped on Mitch's arm "Babe..."

"Calm down, you just have to open your mouth"

Mitch greeted the doctor, the one who was in charge of them all, and directed him in the bedroom where Scott was.

"Dr. Green, as you well-know Scott is not always so cooperative, can I stay while you are examining him?"

"If it's ok for Scott I have no problem at all"

Scott nodded silently looking desperately at Mitch who rolled his eyes one more time

It took 5 minutes to decide that what Scott was needing was just a shot of antibiotic, then 20 minutes to convince the blonde giant to get the shot done.

"You owe me one, Grassi" Scott mumbled when Mitch returned in their bedroom after thanking Dr. Green for his help. He was holding a prescription in his hand and a scribbled notes with some suggestion for Scott to follow.

"You owe me one, Hoying..." Mitch kissed him chastely "Baby, I'm just taking care of you. Don't be mad"

"I hate needles"

"Scott... you are covered in tattoos"

"Not on my pretty soft ass..."

Mitch burst into a laugher, he couldn't stop and tears were pouring from his eyes "Y-your pr-pretty so-soft ass!!!!!" he managed to repeat wiping his eyes

"Is not pretty or soft?" asked Scott almost concerned

"It is baby, but... it's hilarious! Let me dab my wetties and I'll make this up to you"

"...how?" asked Scott visibly interested

"CUDDLES Scottie, cuddles. Only God knows how you can be horny with high fever!"

"It's not my fault if you are so hot..."

Mitch kissed Scott "You are hot too, and not just for the fever..." then he settled himself close to Scott and draped his arm around his waist.

"You'll be fine soon. I promise" Mitch said brushing his lips on Scott's temple

"Thanks to you... I love you Mitchell"

"I love you too, Scottchell"


	4. 6 daughters for 1 daddy

Scott looked at the calendar and let out a defeated sigh: his mom's birthday was approaching and he needed to go out with his daughters to find the appropriate outfit for the upcoming party.

Connie was turning 65 and relatives from all over the Country were gathering together to celebrate her. Scott couldn't even fathom the possibility to disappoint her not having her granddaughters all set up for the event.

Honestly, Scott loved shopping but when the shopping was involving his own kids it wasn't so exciting. I was something much closer to a fight than to a relaxing moment to indulge into. He felt instantly guilty: he was often very busy and spend some time with the girls would only be a blessing. There was no reason to be worried it was just some shopping.

Scott called out "Girls! It's time for shopping!" a few seconds later a lot of small arms were around him and a lot of small voices were squealing in excitement.

"Are we really going, daddy?" asked Chloe

"Yes, we are. Now you all get ready while I prepare Imogen and Harper"

"Do I have to come too?" asked Scarlett

"No one is excused. We have to find something to dress you all for Granny's birthday"

"Fuck dad! I don't wanna come, there will be Jenni's party next weekend"

Scott gave his older girl a death glare stepping towards her

"Watch your mouth Miss! You are going to do as you are told, you are just 12 and you are going to obey me. Don't swear when your sisters can hear you!"

"I hate you!" she yelled scurrying into her room.

Scott let out another sigh: pre-puberty was hitting hard on Scarlett and he was feeling helpless in dealing with all that unreasonable hate. She was being so rude, argumentative and temperamental recently. Scarlett has been the most adorable baby girl until she turned 12 then Scott has begun to think that the aliens have abducted his girl and substituted her with a rebellious monster.

Shaking his head try not to take Scarlett's outburst too personally, Scott went into the twins' room: Imogen and Harper were both asleep. They were just 14 months: that phase where the kids are adorable and definitely easier to deal with. It was a matter of ten minutes for Scott to prepare both them.

"Scarlett, Chloe can one of you please prepare two bottles for the twins?"

"I'm on it daddy!" chirped Chloe from the kitchen and Scott silently thanked God for having such a helpful daughter.

It took more than one hour to gather everyone, pick up a couple of changes for the twins and an emergency one for Ashleigh who was five but still prone to stain herself every time she was drinking a juice. He managed to get all of them in the car and set the destination on the GPS.

"Can we know where you are going to bring us, at least?" spat Scarlett

"We are going to Candice's. I'm sure we will find something super cool, extremely stylish for all of you"

"You mean D&G, Versace, Armani? Are you kidding me?"

"Why do you think I work my ass out for?" smirked Scott looking at Scarlett and Chloe who were holding each other's hand gasping in surprise

"I'm expecting you two to help me with your sister, though"

"Yes, daddy!" replied them in unison: the perspective of getting fancy clothes was worth the damn of giving a hand.

"I'm gonna help too!" added Ashleigh trying to get out of her car seat

"Yes darling, you too. But stay still, we have not arrived yet"

To distract them Scott turned the radio on and began to sing along with the songs until Emily cried out

"Daddy this is your song! Family choir!"

These were the moments Scott wanted to carve in his memory: all of them together and happy. Being a single dad was damn hard but with the help of his parents, his friend Kirstie and Josie, the best nanny on earth, he was doing a good job. Scott was always feeling bad for working hard, being at the studio so many hours, not even to mention the despair connected to being away during a tour. Luckily his manager and his fans were so understanding knowing the peculiar situation Scott was into having six daughters to take care of.

Scott stopped the car in the parking lot and instructed the girls

"While I prepare the stroller for the twins, Scarlett will help Ashleigh with the car seat and you all will wait for me before entering. I want you all on your best behavior. I'm not kidding. We are on a mission. The mission is to find an outfit for you all. No complaining, no whining, no tantrums. Am I being clear?"

All the girls nodded knowing that Scott was dead serious: few things can upset him as his girls disobeying in public. The only two excused were obviously Harper and Imogen.

The family entered the classy fashion store and Candice ran into Scott's arms to welcome them all.

"Scotty! It's always a pleasure. You are here with all your princesses, I see"

"Candice I need help. Next week will be my mom's birthday and I need to have them all dressed up nicely. I know that I'm asking a lot but you know that I cannot do this alone."

"I know, I've reserved a special assistant for you this morning. He is a new one, his name is Mitch. I've never met someone so talented in my entire life. He can easily match dressed with personalities. He is great!"

Scott grabbed Candice's hand in distress "You know that I don't like to deal with new people, not when I'm with the girls"

"He is great. No need to worry. Trust me on this, Scott. He will ease your day as nobody else could do. Neither I." She squeezed Scott's hand "Besides this, you need to know new people, Scott. You cannot live as a hermit for the rest of your life"

Scott shook his head, annoyed by the last comment "I'm not living as a hermit, I'm a single dad, I have responsibilities I cannot fooling around with random guys just for fun"

A small hand tugged at Scott's jacket "Daddy what does fooling around mean?"

"Nothing buttercup, it's just grown-up talking"

Candice hid behind Scott's back to laugh at Ashleigh's question: kids were able to catch all the words they were supposed not to hear.

"Well, just let's get started with this shopping session!" cheered Candice trying to divert Ashleigh's attention "Now I will introduce you Mitch: he is great but you all need to behave because he needs to concentrate in order to find the outfit that best suits you. Can you please join us, Mitch?"

Scott gave a look at the guy who was approaching and his heart skipped a beat: he was gorgeous. Skinny frame, almost a twink, but he has a fierce expression in his eyes, the confidence of a man proud to be unapologetically himself. Scott was a confident man too, especially on stage, but in his private life, he was kind of a softie. He has had the same partner for years and when he suddenly passed away Scott hasn't found the courage to ask out another man. To be fair he hasn't had any desire to found another man. He was out of the dating scene for too many years, he was a dad, there was no space or time for all that silliness in his actual life. Still, the guy in front of him was making his heart pounding frantically in his chest.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mitch. How can I help?"

Scott smiled away his uneasiness and with a gesture of his hand showed the girls to Mitch "Grandma's birthday is coming next week and we need to turn all these little pumpkins into princesses. Please help me, I don't know where to start."

"I'm not a pumpkin!" whined Ashleigh

"Dad, please, stop the princess thing, I'm 12 now!" scoffed Scarlett

Scott rolled his eyes, giving Mitch the see why I need your help look. Mitch flashed him a beautiful smile and replied to Scarlett

"Of course, you are old enough to knock the princess thing off, but let this up for your sisters, ok? We will find something appropriate for you, something to show your dad the beautiful young woman you are"

"I like him, dad! Let's get started."

"Why you don't give a look around while your dad and I will find something for your sisters?"

"Can I bring Chloe, dad?"

"Fine for me, but please be careful!"

Chloe and Scarlett scurried away to have a look at the dresses and Scott followed Mitch to the baby aisle.

"I'm impressed" he said "Scarlett is in a difficult phase, she hates everyone but you seems to be able to handle here. That's really something!"

"I know how a queen wants to be treated" replied Mitch seductively

Scott felt his cheeks burning up, he was bushing for sure, so he decided to pick Ashleigh in his arms to hid the rosiness on his face.

"Shall with start with the twins?" he asked Mitch

"Do you have any idea?"

"They are identical twin, what goes for Imogen will fit Harper too"

"No!" almost yelled the brunette "Don't use the same dress for them both. They have different personalities, I can tell just looking at them. She is bolder, than her sister. Look how she is looking around curiously while the other is almost hiding in the stroller..."

"Oh..."

Scott was astonished: the guy has been with them just fifteen minutes and he was already able to tell the difference between the twins' personalities, he was able to handle Scarlett...

"Ok, you are the expert, I'm in your hands"

Mitch pulled out a very nice dress in two different shades: a baby pink for Imogen and a bright fuchsia for Harper. "What do you think?"

"But this is the same dress, you've just said..." mumbled the blonde a bit puzzled

"You are not a fashion expert" laughed Mitch "the same dress in two different colors is a different dress. The fuchsia one is loud, is screaming hey look at me, I'm here, the baby pink is more reserved, classier. You get it, now?"

"Do I have to lie?"

Mitch shook his head smiling

"No. Do you like the dress?"

"Oh yes! Yes!" hurried Scott pleased by Mitch's choice. The dress was really nice: a classic baby dress with short puffy sleeves and an ample gown. Appropriate for their age and easy to put on. It seemed comfortable enough for a fancy dress.

" Now that you have agreed on the dress we can look for the accessories"

"Accessories? They are 14 months! Which accessories do they need?" questioned Scott

Mitch raised an eyebrow in disappointment "Shoes, socks and at least a bow for the hair"

"I guess you are right, though..."

The brunette knelt down to be at eye-level with Harper "Your dad is trying to deny you accessories, but I'm here to take care of everything: trust me"

Harper smiled to Mitch trying to grab his shirt but he quickly backed up

While he was showing Scott the shoes Mitch asked softly

"Are they all yours?"

"All six" Scott answered proudly

"Six daughters is a lot"

"Especially if you are a single dad"

*Interesting...really interesting* thought Mitch "What about this pair: white, classic, soft. It won't last long but it's really cute"

"I agree let's take this one"

"Daddy, when it's my turn?" whined Ashleigh burying her face in Scott's neck

"Now, I guess" he replied looking at Mitch, who nodded reassuringly

"So, what do you suggest for my little princess?"

Mitch danced his fingertips over Ashleigh's belly making her giggling "what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow!"

Mitch saw the terrified expression in Scott's eyes and quickly examined all the possible options, then he spoke softly in Ashleigh's ear.

"I have a beautiful yellow dress, but if you want to look like a princess you might want to choose a different one"

"Look like a real princess?" the girl asked widening her green eyes

"Like a real one: I promise" Mitch went straight to the Dolce&Gabbana stand and pulled out a wonderful dark green dress with an overskirt in sparkling glittered voile. Ashleigh squealed in excitement while Scott mouthed a silent thank you to Mitch who was directing the family towards the fitting room. Emily was keeping an eye over the twins and Scott was trying to help Ashleigh out of her clothes to try the new dress. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware that the dress had a complex lacing corset on the back and to ease the procedure he just pulled out the satin lace from the eyelets. He was sweating trying to fix his huge mistake when Mitch wondered

"Do you need a hand in there?"

"N-no, I-I think I can manage... How the fuck...?"

"Daddy! This is a no-no word! Now to you have to sit on the naughty step for as many minutes as your age...it's gonna be a lot!"

Mitch burst into laughter and enter the fitting room dabbing few tears from his eyes.

"You are a mess! Let me help. Why did you pull the lace out? It's long enough to be just loosened...well, it's late now."

Scott was mesmerized by the brunette's ability: his fingers were working so quickly, in a complex dance to finally tying the lace in an elegant bow.In the attempt of making room for Mitch Scott actually stumbled almost pinning the slim man to the wall. Mitch smirked whispering "Are you always this forward?" Scott blushed crimson red excusing himself million times.

Ashleigh ran outside the dressing room to show Emily her new dress and the older girl scrunched her face almost in pain

"Do I have to wear a dress too? It's like mandatory?" she whined

"It's for Granny's birthday, you can wear a skirt for one day. You won't die" offered Scott

"Daddy, please! I hate skirts!" Emily pleaded

"There is no other way to be elegant, babe"

"I beg to differ. We can find a way to be classy wearing trousers if this is what you want. You are going to wear the outfit, you have to feel comfortable in it! I have an idea, just wait a sec!"

Mitch ran to the Versace Kid's stand and pulled out a pair of floral trousers with a white t-shirt with the Versace logo designed in crystals. A short black blazer was completing the outfit, Scott had to back up the tears when Emily smiled, happy for once in her life to buy formal clothes. She was stunning and confident in that outfit as Scott has never seen her before.

"You are gorgeous Emily!" breathed out, his voice almost broken "Now take it off so we can proceed with your sisters"

Mitch placed a hand on Scott's back "Come on daddy, don't cry. You've got this"

The blonde swallowed visibly and smiled gratefully at the man who was solving all his problems.

"I guess I can go to help Scarlett and Chloe. I think that it would be better for you to wait here for us. Let them surprise you" suggested Mitch

"Ok, I will stay here so I can let Harper have a little walk around"

Half an hour later an exhausted Mitch reappeared escorting two beautiful girls that Scott hardly recognized as his. Chloe was wearing a blue a line floor-length dress with a scoop neck and was resembling a Greek statue. The blue was the same shade as her eyes and with her blond hair, she was definitely beautiful.

Scott felt a pain in his chest looking at Scarlett: she was really becoming a young woman and the burgundy one shoulder dress she was wearing was just showing that she wasn't a kid anymore. She was stunning and Scott couldn't help the rush of jealousy thinking about how the boys will soon start to court her.

"I think we are all set." stated Mitch "All the accessories are already at the till we have a perfect outfit for each girl. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I think we are good to go" admitted Scott sadly

"Perfect! Follow me at the till and then you are free for today" chirped the brunette. Scott had the feeling that the thin man was kind of disappointed but he couldn't tell why. Scott swiped his credit card without even looking at the total: there was no price he wasn't willing to pay to see his daughters happy.

"Thank you for your help, Mitch. Honestly, I couldn't have done it without you"

"No bother, it's my job, though. Are you all set for the celebration?" he asked casually

"Oh, well. I'll found something... It's a suit I have to wear, nothing special"

"I would be glad to help you if you feel in need" he quickly scribbled something on the back of the receipt and handed it to Scott. Slowly the blonde turned the receipt, completely taken back when he saw Mitch's phone number.

"Call me" Mitch said smiling waving goodbye to the girls.

Candice hugged Scott and whispered in his ear "Next move it's up to you. Think about it"

Scott slid the receipt in his wallet inhaling sharply: maybe it was time to rejoin the dating scene.


	5. Reunion

The perspective of being home, see Scott after almost ten days was exciting. Mitch opened the door with a huge smile that grew bigger as soon as he saw Scott in the living room

"I missed you!" Mitch said  
"I missed you too"  
"Hold me"

It was their signature conversation every time they were apart for more than a couple of days. Mitch almost ran into Scott's open arms and basked in the blonde's embrace until Scott ducked his head to kiss his neck. The sensation of Scott's soft lips on his skin went directly to his balls and Mitch groaned softly feeling himself getting hard.  
Scott at the sound pressed his body against Mitch's and didn't fail to notice how hard was the brunette.  
"You shouldn't react so fast, after ten days with your boyfriend..." sassed Scott  
"What are you talking about?"questioned Mitch innocent  
"I can feel that you're hard, Mitchie"  
"No! And we are not having this conversation" stated Mitch distancing himself from Scott and heading towards his bedroom.

Basing on Mitch's reaction Scott understood immediately to have hit a sore spot, maybe it could be the right way to win Mitch back.  
"Troubles in paradise? Or to be precise in the bedroom?"  
"No... no troubles at all"  
"You sure?"whispered the blonde sneaking a hand under Mitch's sweat and pressing the brunette against his own groin. Mitch istinctively let his head fall on Scott's shoulder biting back a moan.  
"I can hear you, Mitchie..."  
"Oh...daddy..."he breathed out  
"Your boy is not enough... he us not giving you what you need, right? He is a good fuck but he cannot dominate you as you need" stated Scott calmly  
"You...you don't know anything about us, maybe he can do and I'm just reacting to you by habits..."  
Scott's hand travelled to squeeze Mitch's balls and he commented "This is a bit too much and too fast to be just an habit"  
The brunette was up set because Scott was right: Beau was good but sex with him was calm and sweet and he wasn't able to show even a bit of a dominant side that Mitch was needing so much... Mitch wasn't keen to let Scott know the truth, though so he talked back trying to change the topic.  
"I'm not the only one hard. I can feel you Scotty and you had two boys pleasing you for an entire week. Care to explain? Is Mark not a good sub?"  
"He has a great level of submission" answered the blonde  
"Let's be real, hun. He is not even close to my level of submission, daddy" the pride was so blatant in Mitch's words.  
Scott moved his hand into Mitch's pants, grabbing his cock  
"Not even close,uh... you sure?"  
"Yes" gasped Mitch  
"You want to show me how a better sub you can be?"  
"..." Mitch was confused: he was about to cheat on Beau but he was needing Scott so much... fuck it was a curse, every time he was with someone this someone wasn't able to give him all he was needing, the only one able to was Scott, fucking Scott.  
"I haven't heard your reply, Mitchie and you know I need a verbal one"  
"Oh fuck... yes yes I want to show you, daddy"

Scott smirked and quickly spun the brunette in his arms  
"Take these off " he ordered gesturing at Mitch's clothes "I'll be right back"  
Mitch threw his clothes hastily on the floor, enraged with himself for how needy he was.  
Few minutes later Scott was back just in hid underwear bringing a bag with few things inside.   
There was no need for words Scott pushed Mitch down on the bed and pinned him down with his own body eager to kiss and touch the brunette as the brunette was eager to be touched and kissed.  
"You need to be stretched?"asked Scott  
"Girl... you know how big you are, right? So, no kidding, of course I need to be prepped"  
"I was just making sure...don't wanna hurt you more than needed " Scott fished in the bag and pulled out cuffs, lube and a plug. He closed the cuffs around Mitch's ankles securing them on the bed then he proceeded to lube his fingers before working on Mitch's hole. As soon as Mitch felt Scott parting his cheeks he moaned and pushed back onto Scott digit when he inserted just the fingertip  
"Oh Scott... I need..."  
"I know."  
Scott quickly inserted the second finger making Mitch hiss for the light burning  
"So good...so good"  
The blonde twisted his fingers and scissored them to stretch Mitch staying away from his prostate. Scott was leaving open mouthed kisses all over Mitch's back, grazing his teeth here and there. When Scott was happy about the level of moans coming from Mitch he withdrew his fingers and lubed up the plug.  
He was half on top Mitch while he began to press the plug into Mitch's entrance. Mitch's body was strangely making a bit of resistance and that turned on the blonde beyond belief.   
"He is really not big if you are struggling baby" commented Scott increasing the pressure on the plug, slowly twisting it to ease the process. A stream of moans and curses came out of Mitch's mouth and Scott pressed a bit more, when the tight ring of muscles gave in Mitch let out a small cry and Scott praised him  
"So responsive... so needy. I see you humping the mattress when I'm driving the plug into your prostate" Scott was saying aloud what he was doing knowing that his voice was a turn on for Mitch.  
"I'm gonna make you come with the plug baby. That's it. Let me hear you"  
Mitch was basically fucking the mattress pushing back on the plug to meet Scott's movement and providing his cock with some friction. It was so good. Scott was so good... Mitch began to whine really close to his completion when the blonde slowed down his actions and stopped completely.  
"Daddy let me come. Please" whined Mitch  
"Not yet" Scott freed Mitch for a second to roll him on his back and then cuffed him back. He pulled off his own underwear and straddled the Mitch's torso presenting his big hard cock to the brunette.  
"Suck and don't gag."  
Mitch obediently opened his mouth and took Scott as deep as possible working with his tongue around the tip. Scott's dick was incredible: thick, long, always hard... a dream. Mitch knew that Beau wasn't even close to that... he was bucking his hips wanting Scott inside of him. He was pulling at the restraints to show Scott that he was needing more.  
Scott brushed his fingers on Mitch's cheek "Stop baby. I'm gonna take you now"  
"Please... Take me. Hard... fucking hard daddy"  
Scott smiled, rolled a condom over himself and quickly pushed into Mitch.   
"GOD! OH GOD!"screamed the brunette  
Scott smiled and angled Mitch to hit his soft spot with each thrust, he was able to find the tenor's prostate blinded and restrained...   
"He's not able to do this, am I right?"  
Mitch whined pathetically  
"He's not able to give you what you need..."  
Mitch moans became high pitched  
"Who is the one able to make you come like this? Who?"  
"Only you, only you... God! OH GOD!Scott!!!"  
Scott quickened his pace knowing to be really close "Who is the one you can't get enough of,Mitchie?"  
"YOU DADDY! YOU... I'm so close Scott...I'm..."  
"Fuck baby" grunted the blonde his movement becoming irregular and sloppy. Scott came with a loud groan while Mitch was screaming his name at the top of his lungs, blinded by the orgasm.  
Mitch didn't register Scott pulling out of him, wiping off his come and uncuffing him. The only thighs he heard was Scott voice in his ear saying  
"You are the only one who can make me feel so good. God we are a mess, Mitchie and I love you so much"  
Then it was just the warmth of their body and the awareness of being finally sated.


	6. Potions assignment

HOGWARTS AU- Scott is a Gryffindor and Mitch is a Slytherin

"Remove your filthy hands from my scroll, Hoying" threatened Mitch branding his wand like a sword.

"Mitchy I didn't have time to finish my potions assignment... you don't want me to get detention with Snape tomorrow night, right?" pleaded the Gryffindor giving his boyfriend his best puppy eyes. 

"You honestly deserve detention but not on date night, MY date night, to be precise."

"So can I copy it?"

"No! But I will help you do yours." offered Mitch snatching his scroll from Scott's hands.The blonde huffed: that was meaning giving up a board game night in the Gryffindor tower, but it was also meaning a night with his favorite Slytherin so he caved."See you after supper in the library." said Mitch leaving and Scott just nodded: the mention of the library gave him the chills but he was up for the challenge.

"Kit you need to find somebody else for tonight" announced Scott "I have to finish potions assignment." 

Kirsty was annoyed by the perspective on losing Scott during board game night even if she would have done the same to avoid attention with Snape. While sitting down in the Great Hall for the dinner she said to Mitch " you could have made him copy your assignment column he's a boyfriend !""He's a lazy-ass for every subject he is not naturally good at. He needs to grow up!""Says the one who asked for help with the last Care of Magical Creature assignment..." rebutted Kirstie"Your friend lost a bet, my dear, I didn't ask for any help." clarified Mitch getting back to his food.

Scott was too busy eating to notice the exchange between his boyfriend and his best friend. As soon as his plate was empty he rushed back to his room, took a shower, and got ready for meeting Mitch. He was almost out of the common room when Kirstie, who was coming back after dinner, reminded him that studying without books and parchments could be difficult.Scott scurried to grab what he had missed and went to the library: Mitch was already there tapping his fingers nervously on the table."Hey babe !" whispered Scott 

"You are late. Come on come on let's get started or we won't finish this in time."

Scott had just started writing down the list of ingredients for the amortentia potion when Mitch began to squirm on the seat, twisting his hands."What's wrong?" asked Scott."You! Have you ever paid attention or opened a book of portions? It's all wrong!""What are you saying?! This is the only potion on this list I'm sure of...""You need all the remedial portion classes you can get, Hoying. This is an insult, not a potion!"" I don't need to brew one to make you fall and I know exactly how the potion smells for me: that expensive Gucci perfume you use and your favorite coffee, peppermint, and lube .""You are disgusting! I don't smell like lube!!!""Well, not all of you ... OW !!"Mitch hit Scott with his wand on the knuckles to make him stop.

"First ingredient: wrong quantity. Third ingredient: wrong and you got the wrong spelling of the last one ." pointed out the Slytherin raising an unimpressed eyebrow."Lose that fucking tone !" whisper-yelled Scott "I know that I'm not good at this, I just can't get this right. It's like a curse .""You just need the right incentive" explained Mitch condescendingly "Let's make a deal: you focus on this for the next two hours and then we can focus on other things in the Room of Requirements."Scott became the best potion student ever in a bat of eyelashes: he was checking ingredients on the book and asking for confirmation when his notes weren't clear enough. In less than one hour the assignment was done and dusted. It wasn't as good as Mitch's one, but it was a decent assignment and Scott wouldn't have taken any detention for half-assing it.

" Can I have my reward now? The Gryffindor asked quietly.

"I will have my reward for losing my precious time watching you writing a potion assignment , Hoying. Now, follow me discreetly ."" Everybody knows we're a couple !" protested the blonde.

" Okay, then go and tell Filch that we are going to shag in the Room of Requirements instead of getting back to our dormitory."

Scott pouted: it was actually really stupid not to think about the curfew and the way Mitch was pointing it out was making him appearing extremely idiot. Keeping it casual the Gryffindor followed his boyfriend to the Room of Requirements and locked the door behind their backs. As every time Mitch was the one opening the room decorations were silver and green with glossy black walls and a mirrored ceiling."You owe me, Hoying." began the Slytherin undoing his robe " So you'll do what I'm going to ask you."" Wasn't this supposed to be my reward? " questioned Scott puzzled."It will be: you'll get what you want while giving me what I need, dear.""How kinky this is going to be?" questioned the blonde unsurely." Enough, but within your boundaries, babe. You know I wouldn't dare to pass your limits." reassured Mitch exposing his pale torso and letting the robe falling on the floor."Then I'm ready to follow your guide, Grassi." announced Scott removing his robe swiftly.

The Gryffindor was ripped compared to Mitch, his muscles were visible as on an anatomy textbook and Mitch outlined them with his pointer whispering "Perfect." Mitch's hand went quickly on Scotts belt buckle and hooked it with his finger "Get more comfortable when I get ready for you."

" You know I can prep you, right?" remarked Scott"Yeah, but being stretched is not the only preparation I need." explained the Slytherin heading towards the bathroom and closing the door. Scott removed all his clothes with the exception of this boxer-brief and look around: the four-poster bed was indeed classy, a bit less classy were the rings attached to the walls. 

He went to the cabinets at the left of the bed and found a collection of butt-plugs in different sizes and a few paddles. The last drawer was full of blades and knives that made the blonde shivered.

" Don't get yourself worked up for nothing: trust me." reassured Mitch running his hand on Scott's back."You are stunning ." breathed out the Gryffindor looking at this boyfriend "So incredibly beautiful."Mitch kissed him softly on the lips, trailing to Scott's ear "I want you to edge me with the plugs while I'm restrained and then I want you to get all dom on me, taking me so hard I cannot walk tomorrow morning."Scott blushed crimson red: being rough with Mitch was one of his favorite things, but leaving him in pain not really." Only if I can heal you after breakfast."" Of course, my dear. I have no intentions to sit through a day of lessons being awfully sore, I just want to wake up still feeling you inside me."

Scott nodded, his cock tenting his black boxer-briefs at the mere perspective "Shall we start? "he asked adjusting his bulge.Mitch went on the bed, laying on his back, taking slow breaths waiting to be restrained.

"Incarceramus" commanded Scott pointing at Mitch's hands and suddenly two cuffs formed around the Slytherin's wrists and linked to the rings on the walls with heavy chains. The blonde seemed a little unsure about what to do with Mitch's legs, but then he decided to connect the chains dangling from the Slytherin's ankle to the same rings his arms were chained to. In this way, Mitch was completely exposed and he would have had a lot of space to play with him.

Mitch felt a wave of heat coloring his cheeks: being on display wasn't usually an issue for him, but this was an interesting choice coming from his boyfriend, and he was definitely turned on. It seems that his guidance was helping Scott dom-side to emerge despite his initial doubts. The blonde went slowly to the cabinet and select three plugs of increasing size, being careful not to choose one larger than himself and conjured a bottle of lube, then he got back to bed. The mattress dipped when he climbed on sitting right in front of Mitch's ass. Without a warning he trailed his finger from Mitch's perineum to his hole which twitched beautifully under his touch.

"Eager we are, Grassi?""Can't wait for it...""Really? Let's see for how long you'll keep on saying that."Scott lubed the first plug which was barely bigger than his finger and smeared some lube on Mitch's hole breathing on it until the Slytherin was covered in goosebumps. The blonde pressed slowly the plug into Mitch, painstakingly slowly, until the brunette barked "I'm not made of China, I won't break it! Put it in!"Scott chuckled lightly but pressed the plug all in eliciting a strangled cry from his boyfriend "Is it too much already? "" No, it's good. Really good."

Scott smiled back to his boyfriend and twisted the plug pressuring it more into Mitch who pushed back, well... who tried to push back for as long as the chains were letting him in the effort of feeling more. The first plug was sliding in and out effortlessly when the blonde decided to lube up the bigger one and switch them up. Mitch was taken back by the change in size and temperature so he let out a loud cry. Scott shook his head, attempting a reprimand"There is no need to cry, right? This is what you asked for.""Damn it, you could have warned me! ""I don't think so. Now, focus on relaxing your muscles, it will ease the discomfort."Mitch was now too alert to try the same trick twice so the Gryffindor pushed harshly the plug into the Slytherin's prostate angling the plug so that it was touching the sensitive bundle of nerves constantly. Scott's hands went to Mitch's cock stroking it fast, in time with his pushes on the plug until Mitch began to pant heavily then, all of a sudden, he stopped and removed the plug. Mitch cried out in frustration" Merlin! I was so close!!""I'm far from being done with you ."Scott patiently waited for Mitch's breathing to come back to normal, then he took the largest plug and shoved it into Mitch. Mitch screamed as the plug wasn't lubed and Scott had been pretty rough."Can you keep yourself at bay or I have to cast a silencing charm?" 

"This room has always a silencing charm on, Hoying" said Mitch through gritted teeth "Now move it! Move it! Damn it! Move it!"

Scott graciously complied fucking Mitch relentlessly with the plug leaving his strained cock untouched. The Slytherin was almost in tears when Scott removed the plug and used his fingers to bring his boyfriend close to the edge. Mitch was almost there: the tendons on his neck were visibly tensed, a small drop of pre-cum was oozing from his red tip... in that exact moment Scott removed his fingers and moved away from the bed."What the actual fuck, Hoying?"The actual fuck you have asked for.""Dear Merlin! Come here and put an end to my misery" ordered the Slytherin."You are in no position to order me, Grassi. I'd suggest you ask nicely."Mitch was about to cast a non-verbal spell on his boyfriend but he remembered to have been the one asking for the edging...not that Scott wasn't getting any pleasure out of it considering the tent in his boxer brief, though..."I need you, Scott. I need to come, please...""How do you want to come?""On your cock, screaming your name!""As you wish" agreed Scott discarding his underwear and getting back on the bed. 

He freed Mitch's legs to allow both of them a bit more flexibility and tapped his cock onto Mitch's entrance.

"Put it in me! What are you waiting for" barked again the Slytherin impatiently.

"I have to open the condom. Roll it over. Check it. Add a bit of lube and only then fuck you properly."Scott said each sentence rolling his hips against his boyfriend only to work him up more. Then he was ready and pressed into Mitch: the Slytherin's muscles gave in quickly letting him sliding into Mitch as in a glove."Salazar! I'm so full" cried out the Slytherin while Scott stilled, trying not to lose it due to how warm and tight Mitch was."Still Mitch or I'll petrify you, I swear!" growled Scott.

It took Scott a couple of minutes to get a hold of himself and feel ready to move: considering Mitch's request he was supposed to be rough from the beginning, so he pulled out and snapped his hips back full force. He wasn't setting up a swift pace, but he was fucking into his boyfriend hard, really hard. Scott could tell that the Slytherin was growing impatient and that what he was doing was not enough for him, so he bent down to speak right in Mitch's ear"Hold on to those chains, because we are going for a ride"He dug his fingers in Mitch's hips and began to pound into him mercilessly: there was no time for breathing, for screaming, for touching, for kissing: just a fast rhythm aimed to get the Slytherin off that brought both of them to completion pretty fast. Mitch screamed at the top of his lungs pulling at the chains when Scott kept on thrusting riding Mitch's orgasm while chasing his own. The Slytherin felt his boyfriend's cock pulsating inside him and chocked out a broken sob when Scott pulled out: he was sore...

Still trying to catch his breath the Gryffindor released his boyfriend and healed his wrists."We need padded cuffs...I hate those marks on you" he mumbled."I cannot see them as you've already healed them...""And I will heal you ass too" continued Scott with the wand still in his hand, but Mitch conjured his own with a non-verbal spell."Expelliarmus" he shouted and Scott's wand flew out of the Gryffindor's hand "No, you won't heal a single thing, or I'll hex you. That was my request for tonight. Now you can be a good boyfriend and spoon me for the rest of the night or I will use those very same chains on you and I can assure you it won't be fun."Scott laughed " If you want a cuddle you can just ask, I'm not opposed, you know...Clean me first, please..."Mitch flicked his wand and all the mess he made on both of them disappeared. Scott laid down on the bed pulling Mitch with him "Be my teddy bear" he murmured playfully to his boyfriend, knowing that those words would have infuriated him"Shut your trap, Hoying, or I'll do it"Scott nodded and placed a small kiss on Mitch's temple before letting himself drift off: it had been a pretty intense night, romance was for date night: the following night.


End file.
